Ido wanna build a snowman
by SeddieChick98
Summary: ok i wanted sam and freddie to sing do you wanna build a snowman but it didn't fit any of my other fanfics so here is a one-shot i just wrote i hope you enjoy it


_**sam pov**_

Its five minutes before icarly is starting and I can't stop staring at Freddie. I think it's because we are about to do a duet for an Icarly segment. I just think his singing voice is so beautiful. I unfortunately won't get to properly hear it today because we have a voice changing thingy going on so we can make the song nightcore.

I don't actually like the song we are doing it really annoys me. The only reason I'm doing it is because we got asked to do a frozen tribute on the show and Carly is too scared to sing in front of everyone. So now I am stuck singing stupid do you want to build a snowman. I also have to do it with a bunch of my class mates. Who will laugh at me if I fuck up shit of god ok I can't do this I've got to get out of here. I can't breathe oh shit god I feel like I'm gonna pass out.

_**Freddie pov**_

I look over at Sam and see that she is breathing really heavily with a scared look on her face. I don't understand what is wrong at first but then I realise she is having a panic attack so I drop all my stuff on my tech cart and run up to her. As soon as I get up to her I move her and lean her against the car bonnet. She looks in my eyes and I can see she is terrified so I grab her hands and say in a calm voice "ok Sam I need to take a few slow deep breath and then tell me what's wrong" she follows my orders.

After she has taken a few breaths she looks at me and says in a quiet voice "I'm terrified I'm going to mess up the words when we are doing the song if I do I will be a laughing stock for like a month" I chuckle at her and then say "come on your Sam Puckett if anyone takes the piss out of you, you'll beat the shit out of them" she laughs and replies "true thanks Freddie" I just nod and then head back to my cart.

_**Sam pov** _

Wow Freddie was great I actually feel calmer now. Ok well I need to get my coat off so the viewers can see my dress which is light blue and goes' down to mid-thigh. I look down I think I look fat in it so I go to put my coat back on but I hear Freddie say from behind me "don't you dare put that coat back on Sam you look beautiful " I giggle and then put my coat on the car and wait for the show to start.

The show starts a couple minutes later. Me, Freddie and Carly stand in front of the camera and I say "hey guys so today to start off the show we are going to do something different we got asked to do a frozen tribute so me Freddie and a few of our class mate are going to do the nightcore version of do you wanna build a snowman so enjoy" me and Freddie put on our mics and then get ready to sing with everyone else.

**(Bold** is Sam _italics_ is Freddie underlined is them both **underlined and bold** everyone)  
(IF you want to listen to the song while reading this type into youtube nightcore AMV~ DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN)

**Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on, let's go and play!  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away**

**We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why**

**Do you want to build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman**

**Okay, bye...**

**ooooooh**

_Do you want to build a snowman?  
Or ride our bike around the halls?_  
**I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!**

It gets a little lonely  
**All these empty rooms** _(these empty rooms)_  
**Just watching the hours tick by...**

**Do you want to build a snowman? **_(do you wanna build a snowman)_**  
It doesn't have to be a snowman **_(don't have to be a snowman)_

**Okay, bye...**

**ooooooh**

**Elsa Please, I know you're in there** _(I know you're in there)_  
**People are asking where you've been **_(ooooh)_**  
They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to **_(I'm trying to)_**  
I'm right out here for you **_(I'm here for you)_**  
Just let me in **_ (just let me in)_

**We only have each other **_(we only have each other)_**  
It's just you and me**  
**What are we gonna do?**  
**Do you want to build a snowman?**  
_Do you want to build a snowman?  
_**it doesn't have to be a snowman**

Okay, bye...

We finished the song and Carly pressed the applause button but I didn't pay attention to that I was paying attention to Freddie he looked kinda hot out of breath. It made me wanna kiss him and me being me I did. I walked up to him and pulled him into a kiss.

**_A/N HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONE-SHOT PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. LOVE YOU ALL XX _**


End file.
